1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a power converter, and more particularly to a control circuit and detecting method of a switching power converter.
2. Description of Related Art
Various power converters have been widely used to provide regulated voltage and current. For the sake of safety reasons, an off-line power converter uses a transformer to provide isolation between its primary side and secondary side. Because a reflected voltage of the transformer can be used for regulations, the control circuit of the power converter normally includes a voltage-detection terminal for detecting the reflected voltage. In recent development, many control schemes have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,853,563 issued to Yang, et al., entitled “Primary-side controlled flyback power converter”, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,016,204 issued to Yang et al., entitled “Close-loop PWM controller for primary-side controlled power converters”, in which a voltage-detection terminal is used as a feedback input terminal. An object of the present invention is to develop a detection circuit using the voltage-detection terminal to detect the input voltage of transformer. Therefore, no further feedback input terminal is needed.